


The Siren's Call

by The_White_Wolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Wolf/pseuds/The_White_Wolf
Summary: After Black Siren is recaptured in episode 5x10. Ollie goes through with his promise to attempt to redeem Earth 2 Laurel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of this all belongs to WB, CW and DC and anyone else who owns the rights.

** Location: Argus Prison Facility **

** City: Star City **

** Few days after Black Sirens recapture **

Oliver walks into the facility and walks down the corridor to the cell he knows is where Earth 2 Laurel is being held. Oliver’s mind is continually making plans and contingencies to capture Prometheus and perhaps just as importantly attempt to find the core of Laurel in Black Siren. He has to believe that the Laurel he knows is somewhere inside of her, that despite their different choices, situations and circumstances she is there. He opens the door.

“How are you feeling Laurel?”

“Why do you care? Is it just because I’m a doppelganger of her long-lost love? I don’t know why you would care, after what I’ve done to you, and I’m sure Red already told you about Zoom and what we did in Central City.”

Oliver was surprised by her willingness to talk with him, even if it was her somewhat haunting him. This might be a way in. “Laurel, The Flash already told me what you’ve done. From what I could tell you have been under the thumb of manipulators and tyrants. I won’t pretend to know what your life was like on your earth. But killing to survive, doesn’t make you evil, you can change.”

“Hmpf, once you let the darkness inside it never comes out.” Laurel turns around and lies on her cot facing away from Oliver, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

 

** A week later **

 

“Laurel.”

“Oliver” she turned around to face him. “How does Red, your felicity and the rest of your merry men feel about you visiting me? “

Oliver decides to not lie if he wants to find the core of her character, that he believes. Has to believe is in every one of his laurels doppelgangers. He needs to build a rapport with her and he can’t do that by lying. “The Flash and the others think I’m being stupid, naïve that you can be brought back from the brink.”

“And what do you believe Oliver? Do you think I can be redeemed? If so it’s a strange way of building trust holding me in a cell.”

“I believe everyone has a choice, we choose who we want to be. You’ve been fumbling around in the dark, I know what that is like. To see nothing but darkness, the despair. But Laurel, you need to find something that can be a beacon for you like a lighthouse in a storm.”

“Oliver, it’s so…” she stopped herself and turn away attempting to recompose herself.

“what Laurel?” Hoping that he is finding the chinks in her armour.”

“Nothing”

“Laurel. Please talk to me. Maybe I can help.”

“Help?” she mumbles “Help” she repeats. “Can you change your face, your voice?”

‘She feels disconcerted by my appearance just as I am with hers.’ He thought. “No. But I know how you feel, I watched my Laurel die, she was stabbed and died later in my arms.”

“Perhaps you know how I feel then.”

“Laurel, what happened to you?”

She was silent pondering what to tell him. Should she be honest with him? He’s been honest with her and has never shown any contempt for her not the same way others had. He’s here talking to her right now even after the deception after all his friends and comrades telling him not to see her.

“I was on the Queen’s Gambit with you. You and I were going were going to visit China while your dad was doing business. The ship started to take water and we evacuated to a life raft. The Ship was sabotaged, I later found out. On the raft, we were stranded for days just you, me, your dad and a ship hand. Eventually, we were running out of water. Your dad shot, the ship hand, then pointed the gun at me. My Oliver… he Jumped in front of me as he shot and he took the bullet for me. He died because of me. Her voice was on the verge of cracking, tears bubbling in her eyes waiting to escape. “But your…his body became limp and fell backwards into me, I feel off the ship under his weight and was adrift in the ides until I was saved by a Doctor, who was cruel.”

Oliver took a deep breath. She had suffered no just my fate on Lian Yu but also some of Sara’s. “Laurel I am so sorry you had to go through all that.”

“Yeah well, we can’t choose our circumstances.” She spoke in an unimpressive fake tone of dismissiveness.

 

* * *

 

** A week later **

 

Black siren was asleep when he came to visit. Without clocks, windows she can’t tell the time of day it was. Besides there was very little for her to do except, exercise, think about her conversations with the new Oliver.

“Laurel, are you awake?” he asked in a soft tone.

She slightly stirred in her bed. “Ollie?”

That took him by surprise. This Laurel had never referred to him as Ollie except when she was attempting to pretend to be his laurel. But he doubted that she was referring to him. “No Laurel it’s me Oliver…. from Earth 1.”

“Oh.” She sounded disappointed and slightly confused by his soft one and her wakening finding herself back in her cell.

“Laurel, how did you survive the island?”

“What? Lian Yu?” She looked confused.

“Yes”

“I didn’t, you remember when I told you about the doctor. Well, Ivo had tortured his prisoners he caught and one of them he had got was a Russian. Ivo wanted his eye. Something about curing his wife of some disease. Well, I killed Ivo and saved the Russian.”

“Anatoly Knyazev” Oliver interrupted her.

She looked shocked. “Right… well, he took the ship to Russia, he taught me how to fight, to survive and how to be Bratva. He allowed me to join despite me not being a brother. He gave me the rank of Captain.” She lifted the bottom of her shirt to reveal the black sun tattoo on her side just below her ribs on her left.” Eventually, I was sent to Central City to do a favour, that’s when the Star Labs exploded with the dark matter, that’s how I got my scream. And from there it wasn’t long before Zoom conscripted me in his army. I did as I was asked because I saw what the punishment was for insubordination, it made death seem a mercy.

“Laurel. You are safe. You don’t need to hide behind others, I know you, Laurel, I know this may sound strange but I know who you are in your bones, your essence. You are a strong a resilient woman. Come out into the light. Escape your crucible.”

“I wish I knew how. But then if I did change, where would that leave me? I can’t return home if you let me leave Prometheus will kill me and my doppelganger’s family. Sometimes it’s easier to pretend or forget about your conscience in order to survive.”

 

* * *

 

It was a few weeks since Oliver had visited her. She started to wonder if he had abandoned her as well until one-day armed guard had come into her cell with sonic barriers to protect them from her scream. And placed a sonic dampener on her neck and brought her into a small meeting room. There were no cameras, no surveillance only a small metal table with two chairs. As she sat down Oliver came in.

“I was beginning to think you forgot about me.” She spoke in an amused tone.

“Oliver looked at her then knocked on the door requesting a guard. “Remove her dampener she won’t be a problem. Will you?”

“No.,” she said politely and curiously. As the guard removed it and promptly left the room.

“Why are you doing this Oliver?”

“Prometheus. He is likely going to get you out of here. Perhaps this is your chance at redemption you have been waiting for. A chance to start over, free of being a pawn to men like Adrian chase and Zoom.”

“OK, but why would you speak in here and let me have the potential to kill you and escape myself?”

“you won’t. You can cover it up and deny it but you have a good heart, not one made of ice.”

“If I do this what do I get in return?”

“If you act as a double agent in his camp, after all, is said and done, you will be released, granted a new identity of your choice. Your future will be yours but I was hoping that you would join my team fight alongside me as equals.”

“OK”

“Laurel. This will not be easy what I’m asking you. If you do this you have to play his loyal agent until his last breath. No one but you and me will know about this.”

“Not even your Felicity? I thought you two had a connection.”

“What no. Felicity and I have is complicated. We are just colleagues at the moment. And that’s probably being generous.”

“Will the others accept me? After all, I did”

“I will tell them to. Besides, we all know a thing about redemption and second chances.”

“Ok, Oliver I will help you.”

When you get back to your cell won’t visit anymore. We have to keep out the pretence that I’ve given up on you, or am too busy to talk to you with Prometheus. This visit is not recorded nor has it been written down. Your cell camera is in a loop.”

* * *

 

** A few weeks later. **

“Black Siren. “a distorted voice yelled at her.

“You’ve finally come to bail me out have you?”

“Are you ready to earn your keep?

She smirked. “Of course, let’s get out of here.”

The masked man told her to pull the mattress over her body and wait for him. He pulled out an explosive arrow and drew the arrow and loosed it into the sonic barrier of the cell shattering It across the room towards the bed.

* * *

 

 

_Note: the rest of season 5 happens like canon. There will be a time jump to the end of the season into season 6 territory._

* * *

 

Black siren awoke from her daze.  She stood and quickly took in her surroundings before hearing an unmistakeable beeping noise. She found the source of the beeping. The tiny clock on the bombs wrote ten minutes. She ran out of the monastery finding the new Black Canary and her father’s doppelganger being knocked out by some of Talia’s men. She nodded towards them. The men then nodded back to her and turned to zip-cuff the two.

Black Siren used her Siren’s call to dispatch the men and knocked them out taking one of their swords before slitting their throats. Laurel ran passed Ollie’s allies up the hill to the clearing using her sonic scream again to remove any hidden bombs in the area.  She ran back down the hill first lifting her father’s doppelganger and putting him over her shoulders in a fireman’s lift. She struggled up the hill before softly laying him in the centre of the plain. She then went down to incline to get the other canary. Black Siren then waited for friend or foe to come and deal with the situation as I come. Then she heard Yelling.

“William! Will! Where are you?” It was a woman and she was crying her words croaked with tears.

“Samantha, Ollie will get your son back we have to go find somewhere safe.

 

‘More people to save, why can’t these people just stay out of the danger and leave me out of it.’ Then she reminded herself of the promise Oliver gave her a chance for freedom, a chance for redemption a chance to be near Ollie again.

 

On approach to the two women, the elder screamed and ran faster followed by young Thea. It was then all of a sudden, all three of them heard a click. One of the two women stood on a mine. Laurel slowly walked up to them lifting a finger to her lips before speaking. I am not here to hurt you but you have to remain silent.  She waited for the two women’s assurance that they understood. They nodded.

Laurel then walked towards the elder of the two. And knelt.

“Laurel” the eldest whispered, “What happened to you Oliver told me you died.”

Siren just looked up at her not speaking and carefully removed the dirt from beneath the woman’s feet spotting the bomb before doing the same to Thea.

 

“Thea Run up to the clearing on top of the hill and keep watch over my fath…. my father’s doppelganger and the other woman dressed up as my doubles persona.” The younger looked hesitatingly at her and the elder woman she assumed was named Samantha. She then nodded and ran up the hill.

“Ok, Sam.” It was then another of Talia’s men walked up to them.  “Trust me, if not me, trust that Oliver has trust in me.” Samantha nodded.

The man advanced to Laurel.

“Can you believe this stupid bitch was running away and landed on a mine.” Black siren laughed with the man snorting. He turned away from her and towards the explosive and Samantha. Black siren then snapped the man’s neck holding his body lying it perpendicular to Samantha. She pushed Samantha off the mine replacing her with the corpse. It was then she noticed the woman had burns down her left leg. She helped her hobble up to the clearing where Thea awaits.

Before the two women approached the crest of the hill. Sam stopped laurel. “I don’t know how you survived iron heights but thank you, Laurel. You have had no reason to help me and yet you did. I guess what they said about you in college is true Laurel Lance always trying to save the world and everyone in it.” Laurel blushed and didn’t speak opting to get the woman to safety.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, everyone arrived at the safe region Black Siren had created. First came Diggle who held Felicity on his back. Then Slade who was keenly observing Laurel from his sitting position by a log. The eventually Oliver arrived with a young boy.

She saw Samantha run over to the duo and they embraced each other. Laurel felt a pang of jealousy. It was then that Felicity called out to Black Siren. “You know just because you helped our friends doesn’t make you a friend or ally either. Who can trust someone who can forego their allegiances to people so lightly.”

“I was only playing my part. Ollie asked me to help.”

 

“Oliver only asked you to help because he knew he could manipulate you. By using your love of his doppelganger. Don’t you understand you mean nothing to him, once we are off this island you will continue meaning nothing until you step out of line, then we will hunt you down and you will enjoy your cold cell once more.”

Laurel’s mind was running one hundred kilometres an hour. Was what she was saying true. Did Olli… Oliver from this world just use her, like Zoom and Prometheus. Just a tool to be used then thrown away when no longer needed.

Several military helicopters arrived in the clearing with armed men and told them to get aboard and all with be given a medical evaluation. Laurel walked up to her father’s doppelganger who was still passed out. She held his hand while sitting next to his cot.  Eventually, all of them were cleared or moved to a hospital.

* * *

 

** A Month Later **

 

“Oliver looks like earth 2 laurel has returned back to her old ways she has just killed several men on the starling bay. She destroyed a ship next to it owned by a one percenter.”

“Track her down Felicity looks like I need to have another talk with her.”

“If she doesn’t want to talk?”

“Then I will put her behind bars”

Oliver went out on patrol. He stayed on the rooftops clearing buildings until he heard some men threatening a woman down in an alleyway. He pulled out one of his flashbang arrows, nocked it, then loosed. The explosion incapacitated one of them the other ran down an adjoining lane. Then he heard the distinctive scream of Laurel.

He ran across the building and aimed and grapple arrow to the edge of the building as he jumped off the apartment complex down to the fight. Black siren had just broken the man’s legs before starting to walk into the night.

“Black Siren”

“Green Arrow”

“What are you doing?”

“Your job apparently.” Then she started to walk so Oliver took a rueful sigh and nocked his bow pointing at her.

“Don’t move laurel I don’t want to hurt you”

“A bit late for that Mr Queen.” She turned swiftly and screamed at Oliver and it made him distracted enough for her to leave. Oliver decided to attempt to find her telling Overwatch to keep an eye out for Laurel. Telling her something doesn’t feel right about her.

* * *

 

** A few hours later **

 

“Oliver Black Siren has been spotted near where Laurels statue was.”

 

Oliver then proceeded to look around eventually finding her on an overlooking building just sitting their legs loosely hanging off the edge. She looking into the distance. She had heard him approach her until he sat next to her.

She took a deep breath “What are you doing here Oliver? Want to use me to defeat another of your enemies by manipulating me? No thanks.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb Oliver. I thought you were being friendly to me in part of seeing your Laurels face like I saw my Oliver’s. That we were getting along… but instead, I find out from your comrades that you are just as manipulative as Zoom or Prometheus. I stayed here to look after the little guy. But I can’t stand seeing you on the tv or hearing about you with your nightly activities. I plan on getting out of your hair by tomorrow.  I am going to Central City to Red to apologise for its worth and ask him to send me home or another Earth.

“Laurel I can’t let you do that.” He wanted to say he can’t lose her again. “I never manipulated you I asked for your help and you gave it. Laurel, I want you on my team. Come back to the lair and we will discuss what the future can hold for you.”

“I don’t think your Felicity will like that”

“Fel... what does she have to do with this.”

“She was the one who told me you manipulated me”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make more chapters for this story after it was requested numerous times. I hope it lives up to expectations.

**PART 2 OF THE SIREN’S CALL**

** Half an hour later **

** Location: The Bunker **

Laurel and Oliver descend in the elevator to enter The Bunker. Oliver’s jaw is clenched, and his index finger is rubbing his thumb. He looks from the elevator doors to his companion. _She may not be my Laurel from this earth but she is still Laurel. She has been through so much and has survived her crucible a mixture of his and Sara’s past. She is just as broken as I was when I returned from my time in Hell. I was lucky I got out after the five years. Had my family, both blood and otherwise to help me. She has been in hell and enduring it for roughly a decade. If I can be saved so can Laurel._

The two stood there in the tiny compartment Laurel slightly leaning against a rail. The doors opened and Oliver walked out first. Felicity turned her computer chair around to watch Oliver walk in alone.

“Did she escape? Again?” she took a deep sigh.

Laurel heard this and smirked. Without allowing Oliver to explain the situation she walked out of the elevator and strutted past Oliver and looked at the computer specialist. “Not quite Felicity.”

Diggle pulled out his sidearm pointing it at her. As he spoke to Oliver “Oliver, man this is not your Laurel. Remember she died at the hands of Darhk. She is a poor imitation of the real thing. A criminal, on just this earth but on Earth two.”

Laurel smirked again. “Yes, I am the only person in this room, who could be considered a criminal.” Her sarcasm dripping from her words as they escaped her mouth. “We have a band of vigilantes who work outside of the law. And if we want to be splitting hairs and just talk about people killed, only one person in this room can make rest of them combined still look minuscule.” She looks at Felicity.

Oliver looks at the growing tension in the room before grasping for Laurel’s arm and gently pulling her towards him. He speaks softly to her. “Laurel, this is not the time to start airing everyone’s dirty laundry. These two helped me redeem myself. We can help you. Just can you please walk into the kitchen area and get yourself a drink.

Laurel looked at him his face earnest. Then she walks out of the main room of the bunker and into the kitchenette.

Oliver watched her walk out of the room, before setting his eyes on his two friends. Then specifically looking at Felicity. “What the hell was that?”

“What did I do?”

“You tell Laure....” he is suddenly interrupted by Felicity.

“That is not Laurel. She died. You remember when she was stabbed by your own arrow by Damien Darhk? She died in the hospital?”

“I damn well know that this is not the same Laurel, that I grew up with. But that does not change the fact that she willingly helped me fight Chase. She risked her life playing a double agent asking for nothing in return. That right there is a spark a flicker of the Laurel I know, risking her life for the greater good.”

“She is manipulating you, man. Just think if she truly was like our Laurel why did she follow Zoom and Chase?” Asked Diggle.

“According to Barry, she levelled building with her sonic scream. She almost killed him, as well as Cisco and Caitlin. Then she escapes Star Labs and joins up with Prometheus and almost kills you, the team and… me Oliver she tried to kill me. So be incarcerate her and then she suddenly changes sides for no reason?  Plays the so-called villain lieutenant for Chase kidnaps us, with force? Listen to the facts Oliver she is playing you!”

“She is not playing me. I admit that she initially was when she masqueraded as Laurel. But after visiting her a few times while she was in ARGUS, she told me her story. Suffice it to say that she has been living in hell for the past decade. To say it without betraying her trust, she had to endure a mixture of the hell, I endured, what Sara endured and her own.”

“How can you work with someone who, if I grant you her sob story and her aiding you against Chase. She has shown no remorse for her victims.”

“When you sent me out to hunt her down, she told me that she was protecting those that cannot defend themselves, street-level crimes. And that she was contemplating going to Central City to apologise to Barry and return back to her Earth or another. Knowing that returning her Earth meant lifelong incarceration or worse. While the other option was just as dangerous. She was attempting to take and endure more hell in the name of attempting to redeem herself.”

Oliver took a deep breath before continuing. “You two both gave me numerous chances at redemption, to turn my life around. I will extend her the same courtesy.” He looked at his teammates daring them to contradict him. They didn’t. He turned towards the kitchen and called Laurel back.

 

Laurel returned with a bottle of water in one hand. She smiled at Oliver as he spoke to her. “Laurel I will ask Speedy to take you to Star Labs to have your outfit adjusted and modified to add protection. She will explain what happened that you can be trusted. It will also give you a chance to make amends with them. Are you ok with that?”

“That is fine with me.” She turned and looked at Felicity and Diggle the former had a grin. _This better be on the up and up Ollie. Please don’t betray my trust, Ollie._

“I will call her and she will meet you just outside.” Oliver left the room to make the call.

“What are you grinning about blondie?”

“He is sending you away to Starling with a trained guard to Star Labs to people who believe the best place for you is behind bars like I do.”

Laurel gave Felicity a wide grin. Before dropping her voice several octaves. “Yes, but if you look at it in another way, He is trusting me with his last and only blood relative. What does that say about Ollie? Hmmm, and what do you think Ollie will do if Red and his team do if they betray his trust and hurt me or imprison me huh?” Her False Bravado masking the doubts she feels.

Felicity just scowled. Mumbling something about Oliver being blinded by a cheap imitation.

** The Next Morning **

** Location: Laurel’s home. **

 Laurel packed her meagre belongings from her makeshift homemade from the abandoned Verdant basement. She shoved her costume into her bag.  She showered and changed into a pair of black jeans, A grey shirt and her favourite Leather jacket.  Then she walked over to the cheap camp Mattress and sat on it before taking the picture of her, Ollie, Thea and her father. She missed him. Zoom had put his hand through his heart because Laurel didn’t want to join him.

She left and made her way to Oliver’s campaign Office.

** Same time  **

** Location: The Campaign Office. **

“Thanks, Speedy for doing this for me.”

“Listen, she may not be our Laurel, the girl that we both knew and loved. But when she saved me and Samantha, I saw glimmers of her. I know it sounds weird Ollie but didn’t just save us she seemed to actually care about our welfare. And in the heat of the moment, she called me Speedy.” She stopped and took a deep breath. “What I am saying Ollie, is I trust her she is harder Laurel but still in her, I owe her. Thanks to her I have my life and My nephew is safe and still has his mother. He almost didn’t.”

Oliver smiled at his sister, relieved that someone also saw what he did. “I am glad you see what I see. Felicity and Diggle, they don’t see that they think I am blinded or manipulated by her.”

“Who is the leader of Team Arrow?”

“I am.”

“Then does it matter if they don’t trust her? You do and she seems to trust you. You made the call to bring her in against Prometheus. Did she disappoint you?”

“No.”

“Then, believe that she will prove her worth to them. Laurel is a big girl she can deal with jabs and remarks about herself.”

“Thank you, speedy.” Oliver kissed her on the forehead and left to do his duty as Mayor.

Not long after Oliver left. Laurel walked up to Thea with a small backpack. Thea looked at her and smiled. “You ready Laurel?”

Laurel sighed. Then looked at her. “As ready as I am going to be.”

 

** A couple of Hours Later **

** Location: Star Labs **

 

The pair walk into star labs. Cisco saw Thea walk into the main room of the building.  “Hey, Thea what can Team Flash do for you today?” Then he saw Earth 2 Laurel walk in behind her and pulled out a B.O.O.T and pointed it at Laurel. “ Why are you helping Trinity? Thea?”

“Cisco put down that, what is that a gun?”

“An anti-meta weapon.”

“Well put it down before I get over there and break your arm.”

“Wow, you are just as scary as your brother.”

“Are you willing to help or not?”

“Sure, sure, Ill being Barry here to make sure then we are golden.”

 

Just then the Scarlet Speeder appeared. “Cisco... what’s up?”

Cisco pointed at Laurel.

"Hi, Red Long-time no see.”

“Black Siren. What Are you doing here and Thea what are you doing with her. She is a criminal, she killed people without remorse.”

“Red. Ollie sent us here. Thea is here to talk some sense into you in case you do something stupid. Ollie has given me a chance at this redemption thing. He asks that Cisco improve my suit, upgrade it or something.”

“This true, Thea?” eyeing Laurel.

“I trust her and so does Ollie. She has earned the chance to redeem herself. She saved me, and Oliver’s son’s mother. She helped take down Chase. I am sure that you have to meet doppelgangers from earth 2. They may not be they may not have the same experiences as our people but underneath they are the same part the core of who they are is the same across earths.”

“Ok, Thea.” He then turned to look at Laurel. “Do you have the suit so Cisco can modify it?” Laurel nodded and removed her backpack and took out her suit. And softly handed it to him. Once Barry took the suit from her he gave Laurel a small smile.  And handed the suit to Cisco who abruptly left to modify the suit.

“Laurel, can I ask a favour?”

“A favour, Red are you sure you want to be in my debt?” she smiled at him.

“Would you be willing to uh undergo some testing? Just a small evaluation by Caitlin to understand your powers?”

_Red you better not be trying something._

“What exactly does this evaluation entail? You’re not going to her hurt her or do anything unethical are you Barry?” asked Thea suspiciously.

 “No nothing like that. Caitlin will take a blood sample, take a scan and then we will test your powers.”

“If she chooses to do it, I will be there. You know to keep her company.”

_Wow. Speedy you have the same determination as you counterpart did. Are you seriously willing to risk your relationship with these people for me?_ Laurel felt a warm feeling in her heart from the loyalty of Speedy.

**Later that Day**

Cisco came out of his workshop with a box containing her new suit. He then gave the box to Laurel. Laurel slowly opening the box expecting it being booby trapped or some other sort of surprise.  Then nothing happened she opened it and looked at the new suit as she took out the components.

“The suit has and its jacket’s lining is made with polymer Kevlar weave to prevent gunshots wounds to the user it was also upgraded to be 25% lighter and allow the user to carry 15% more gear. I have also taken the liberty of a domino mask, and to convey your redemptive route you're taking your suit is trimmed with golden yellow. After the testing, we have verified that you do not need a device to maintain or control your sonic scream”

As Laurel and Thea were about to leave she asks Thea to meet her outside as she turned around to the three members of team flash. “Red, Caitlin and Cisco. I…. Just wanted to apologise for attempting to kill you, and harming your city.” Then she turned on her heal and left the building leaving the trio shocked.

**Next Day**

Laurel made her way down into the Bunker for Oliver to introduce her to the team. Well, reintroduce.

She walked out of the elevator as Ollie smiled at her, before addressing the team and allies. She looked around the room seeing Felicity in her spot, Diggle just beside her. Wild Dog, Curtis, her father doppelganger and Speedy.

“Everyone I have given Laurel a second chance. A chance at redemption. She helped me fight Prometheus without asking for anything in return.  She saved my son’s mother, she saved you Quintin and she also saved Thea. She created a safe zone for us to regroup away from the bombs on Lian Yu.”

“It’s convenient that you forgot to mention that she had helped two criminals and attempted to kill all of us here.” retorted Felicity.

Lance looked at Felicity then back at Laurel. “That’s not true when she took me and Thea she asked me if I was alright.” ****  
  


“She’s a sociopath she manipulates. Like she tried to do to us when she first came to Star City.”

“She may be on to something Hoss.  You have a blind spot for your first flame. Dinah left because she couldn’t follow you after you released Boomerang and Deathstroke. Now your playing friends with another criminal.”

“I agree with Felicity, Oliver.  If she was just a pawn under Zoom’s control I could forgive her but to have been under two different people without attempting to run away for disregard their orders? I think she is playing you.” argued Curtis.

“Oliver, man. You have to think clearly here. You only trust her because she played double agent. But what if that is not loyalty or redemption but her self-preservation, changing sides when the tides shift.”

“If Laurel was just a sociopath or a psychopath as you have stated and implied. Why did she help me and Samantha when we stood on a landmine?”

Laurel look at her. “Thea don’t.”

“No, they have to know that you are worth saving.”

“Laurel walked up to Thea and embraced her. Whispering in her ear. “I don’t need their pity. You and Ollie have given me this gift. And if you ever need me, whether it help or otherwise I will never be too far away.”

Laurel then left the embrace, some tears forming in her eyes. She looked at her fathers’ doppelganger. And gave him a warm smile before leaving. As she exited the elevator and then the building making her way back to her place in the rain. She heard someone call her name.

“Laurel. Laurel, where are you going I just got you back and you are leaving what about fighting the good fight like we spoke about?” Oliver asked as he approached her, worry and sincerity coming from his eyes.

“Ollie, I am going to attempt to reform like you want, like I want. But I will not ruin your well-oiled machine. I am staying here in the city. If you need help on a case, I will be there. Until then I have to work out who I am. She walked up to him, cupping her hand to his jaw, looking into his eyes. Thank you, Ollie. She then slowly turned to leave and walked down the street leaving Oliver in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Soon this is going to head into Season 6 Territory, albeit with different characters and situations. I have not watched any of season 6 so if someone can give me the rundown of Helix and Cayden James end game. Has it been revealed if not do you have any theories?


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

** A Month Later **

** Location: Oliver’s New Apartment **

****

“Thea, have you spoken to Laurel since she left to fight on her own?”

“Um, yeah. Since I used the stocks I inherited from Malcolm Merlyn.  I took over what was left of Merlyn Global Group and rebranded it as Queen Incorporated. I have put her under a false name and have been giving her a wage. Oh, and I almost forgot Ollie I am in the process of taking back Palmer Tech.”

“That’s great Speedy. Mum and Dad would be proud.” He smiled at his little sister.  “How is she? The only information I have on her is some off-handed references of muggers, would be rapists being knocked out and lost partially or their hearing.”

“She is good considering, she is squatting in the old base.”

“She’s what?”

“Yeah, she lives in the basement of Verdant. A simple bed, small fridge and her belongings which all fit in her bag. I had offered to give her a room in my loft but she is too proud. I had to fight tooth and nail just to get her to accept the wage.”

* * *

 

**Later that Day**

While Oliver was doing his mayoral duty. A person concealed in black had walked into the Bunker with a small army. They blew up Earth 1 Laurels’ suit display case. The members down in the lair are bruised.

Oliver went as quickly as possible to check on the state of his friends and the Bunker.

“What happened? “

“A person came in here and blew up Laurel's case then knocked us out.”

“How did they get in? How did they know where the base was?”

“They came through the elevator and as to how they came in. There is a very short list of who knows about this place.” Felicity looked at Oliver. “The person on top of that list has been in here a few times. And left by herself with no one to keep an eye on her.”

“Felicity! If I recall it was you who championed her not joining the team. And as to people watching her. I already have that covered.”

Felicity raised her hands in defeat. “Fine you don’t believe Black Siren could do that.”

“Show me the footage.”

_The footage of the Base shows an archer walking in with a small army. The person was wielding a Black bow and wearing a black suit with a black protective mask._  Fighting with the members of team Arrow before blowing up Laurel’s suit. Then Leaving.

“See why I think that your new Laurel would be involved. The only thing they did was destroy our Laurel’s suit. “

“All we know for certain is that we have a leak in the team. And we know that Simon Lacroix, Komodo is back.”

“Felicity find Komodo. I have to get back to work tell me when you have something.”

 

* * *

 

**Later that Night**

“Oliver. Lacroix has been spotted just leaving a bar near the warehouse district.”

“I’m on it.”

 

* * *

 

**Same Time**

 

Laurel was in her suit just finished taking down a group of muggers. She busted one of their eardrums, another broken arm and the last had a broken leg. She knew that it was brutal but is a whole lot better than killing them.  After taking them down and calling the authorities she ran up a fire escape and on to the roofs to escape the scene.

On one of the roofs, she heard a bullet whiz past her hears as she saw, Oliver’s team assemble in around her.

“What are you lot doing here? Huh, I had a deal with Oll… Green Arrow. I have kept my end why is he reneging from it?”

Spartan approached her. “You broke it.

“yeah? Got any proof?” Laurel spat back.

Laurel heard a gun cock behind her. Laurel ducked and spun using her scream to give her the advantage. She quickly took Diggle gun and threw it on the other side of the roof. Then Kicked him in the face rendering him unconscious. She turned and kicked Wild Dogs hands as he pulled the trigger allowing the bullets to fire off into the night. She grabbed the weapons and just like with Diggle’s she threw them away from her attackers. As she did this a metallic ball flew past her and exploded behind her. She fell forward as Mr Terrific came up to her to retrain her. She swept her feet across the ground watching him fall to the ground and hit his head falling unconscious.  “You three are lucky, that I keep my word.”

“This change nothing, Hoss. You have worked with too many …” As he was about to finish his thoughts a sound of a rifle being fired from a distance. Then a spray of blood hit Black Siren across the face before she saw Wild Dog fall to the ground clutching his throat. She swiftly knelt down to him holding his throat, attempting to in vain slow the bleeding.”

_There is a faint smell from the wound. Is that what I think it is? Curare? The poison Anatoly suggested I coat the knife to stab the man for my initiation._

  “Come on don’t die on me. Look at me look at me in the eyes. You’re going to be fine. Thea tells me that you have a little girl, you have to stay awake for her. What’s your baby girl called?” She took one hand from his throat and removed his mask attempting him to make him more comfortable.

His throat gurgling from the blood flooding his throat. “Her …. Name is... Her name is Zoe. Oh …. God… I … Can’t leave her...” Tears coming from his eyes.

Laurel pressed harder on his throat to attempt to staunch the bleeding. “Listen to me, Rene. You are not going to leave little Zoe. “She looked around the skyline seeing if she can find the shooter.  She couldn’t there anyone so she quickly with on hand dragged Rene behind a brick wall. That will act as a barrier between her and the shooter.

“Black...Sir...en.... I… was wrong ... you're... not... the bad guy… please… keep… Zoe safe.” He took in a ragged breath Laurel could hear the gurgling in his throat. She reapplied the pressure. “Trinity…. holding... my throat…. It changes nothing…. Oliver was right… you're... not... the …bad…guy… “Rene’s eyes look empty, He was gone. She rose and walked down to where Rene was shot looking out to the area where the shot originated. As she was scanning the area she was struck in the back of the head. Everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to completely abandon the current season's plot. It didn't work. For obvious reasons. Regardless thank you ArlyssMaligue for informing me of the season's plot.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
